harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Pewterwald (School Daze)
Blake Inthurat Pewterwald '(b. 19th June 2001) is a Hogwarts Alumnus and a half-blood witch and only child of Marcus and Saowatharn (Fah) Pewterwald (nee Srikamol). She attended Hogwarts from 2012 to 2019 and had recently been accepted into Parsons School of Design to pursue her dreams of becoming a performer, designer and artist. She is one of the main protagonists of the School Daze series, a comedy about the hilarious hijinks and misadventures of a group of friends through their years at Hogwarts, full of memes, pranks, references, comic books, video games, college applications, exams and food fights. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. Biography Early Life Blake's father is from the Pewterwald family, a noble pureblood wizarding family that are typically sorted into Ravenclaw but not regarded as members of the sacred 28 as they have had multiple instances of inbreeding related deformities and squibs being born. During the Second Wizarding War, they were some of Voldermort's followers but defected sometime before the Battle for Hogwarts in order to stay low and avoid sentences to Azkaban. Her father worked for the Ministry of Magic and was sent to the Thai Ministry of Magic in Bangkok sometime in 1996 to oversee a transgression between the Thai and British Ministries. But he was involved in an accident which resulted in him needing to be operated on and was whisked to a muggle hospital before his colleagues could do anything. He met Saowathorn or as she is also known by her nickname, Fah, when he woke up from the surgery. She is the Orthopedic Surgeon who had operated on him and helped in his recovery from the accident and surgery. The two soon fell in love, he revealed to her that he is a wizard and they got married four years later, much to the disapproval of Marcus's family, who held on to traditional Pure blood values and berate him for marrying 'foreign scum'. Marcus cut ties to his family, emptied all of his financial accounts and moves to Thailand to be with Fah. Blake was born on June 19th 2001 at Siriraj Hospital, where her mother would transfer to for her work. Her father would find work as an Ambassador from the British Ministry at the Thai Ministry of Magic. At work, he met members of a pure-blood family, the Apsorn family which were known to be much more peaceful and rejected views on blood purity, they offered him protection from his estranged family. He quickly agreed and the two families became close friends. She was raised with love and affection from all of those around her. Her maternal grandparents own the Mae Nham Yai restaurant which she would often go to and would have a great time helping her grandmother out in the kitchen. Her great uncle owned a tailor shop and he was the one who introduced her to sewing and designing which sparked her desire to pursue fashion. Her great aunts introduced her to gymnastics, acrobatics and dance all of which she enjoyed and can perform at a high degree. Another one of her great uncles taught her basic Muay Thai When Blake turned 5, her father explained to her what she was after she caused multiple pieces of furniture around their home to levitate. She was raised alongside the Apsorn family's daughter, Rotchana or as she is known by her nickname, Nok, and they went to an International school together before receiving their letters to Hogwarts. First Year Marcus brought her to London and helped her by what she needed at Diagon alley and went to see her off at King's Cross Station. He hugged her and promised her that she will be safe and that he loves her. While boarding the train to Hogwarts, Blake and Nok meet Arun Wattanaporn, known by his nickname Game, a Thai muggleborn who lives in the UK. And they instantly connected with one another. On the train ride, they find a compartment that already had four people in it, Vincent Quinn, Dana James, Christophe Belson and Jake Nichols. They were about to leave when the four invited them in. The 7 of them squeezed into the compartment and began to bond. Nok takes out some cup-noodles she had brought from home much to Vincent's confusion. He is a pure blood but was fascinated with the lives of muggles, he took one of the cup noodles and became hooked on them. Blake began sketching some designs down for her portfolio. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Blake accidentally karate chopped Richard Pewterwald, her cousin and Mariana Pewterwald's younger brother. She quickly apologized but he snapped at her to stay out of his way. She watched as he joined his sister and cousins and they all shot her a dirty look. She and her new friends were confused by it as she has no idea who they were. She was sorted in Hufflepuff along with Nok and Game. She thought it was strange that she shared the same surname with the students who gave her the dirty looks but she simply brushed it off as a coincidence. That night Blake began to cry because of homesickness saying that she missed her home, she missed their old school and her family. But Nok and some other girls comforted her. The next day she ran into Felicity Pewterwald and caused her to drop her fan, which had her wand set in it. Blake picked it up and Felicity accused her of trying to steal it, Blake still not knowing who she is told her that she just picked it up for her. But her cousin snatched it back and walked away. Her bond with her friends began to grow further. A few weeks later while having lunch with her friends and admiring the new laptop that she had received from her parents, Gregory and Reina Pewterwald, her grandparents, stormed into Hogwarts unannounced and tried to find her. Gregory grabbed a confused Dana and began asking her harshly who the 'half-breed' is. Blake's protectiveness for her friend kicked in and she threw her power-bank at him which hit him in the head, causing him to let go of Dana. He angrily tried to cast a hex on her when she back-flipped away and kicked him to the ground. Professor McGonagall intervened and Blake was given detention. A few days later Marcus came to Hogwarts with the intention bringing Blake home after realizing that it may not be safe for her. She was ecstatic and began to pack but Samuel Weston, her cousin, convinced her father to let her stay and promised to protect her and her group of friends. Over next months Blake tries to get to know her cousins and slowly begins to trust Samuel. But she had little to no success in bonding with the rest of her cousins as they all snubbed her or had their friends bully her and her group. That Halloween there was a party and Blake and her friends came in full cosplay. Blake was cosplaying as Ciel Phantomhive and had made the costume herself when Madeline Sterling, one of Felicity's friends hexed her costume causing it to catch on fire. But luckily Christophe managed to put out the fire but it was clear that the outfit was beyond repair. Blake ran out crying after Felicity insulted her right to be at Hogwarts. With the help of her friends, Blake decides to give Madeline and her friends a taste of their own medicine. Using the spaghetti hands charm, a charm which she created, Blake was able to make Madeline and her cronies freak out over dancing spaghetti. During a DADA Class, Blake was paired with Cressida, her cousin and fellow first year for a project. While Blake did her portion of the work she had to endure listening to Cressida's snide remarks about how her father rejected his family for her mother. Blake simply asks her if she even knew why he left. Cressida, caught off guard, tried to cover up by insulting Blake's mother. Blake snapped back at her telling her that her father left because he wanted to be happy and he found her mother. She asks Cressida if she even knew what happiness is. Cressida quickly gets up and leaves after hearing that. In November, she, Nok and Game have a small Loy Krathong Celebration. She had a countdown with her friends during New Year's eve and sent her father a malai during the month for Father's day. She and Samuel eventually got closer and he eventually warmed up to her friends as well. That January upon returning to school, Felicity's group of friends had planted a hexed plant in the Hufflepuff common room. It attacked Blake, Christophe and Game. Luckily Vincent was able to calm the plant down and removed the curse. The team decides to get back at their enemies by spiking Julio's drink with a love potion which causes him to fall in love with the giant squid in the lake. As a joke they told him to give the squid a clarinet and destroy yellow sponges in front of it. And tells him that its name is 'Squidward'. The squid simply swims away, seemingly confused. On February Blake receives a love letter from an anonymous admirer, which turned out to be Samuel. Unbeknownst to her, Samuel wasn't actually her aunt's son, but rather the son of the Pewterwald's Squib gardener whom she stole and passed off as her own. So Blake was weirded out and simply backed out to go barf, making Samuel feel rejected. She eventually told him that sh cared for him but that he's her cousin and that it isn't right. That was when Blake began to feel suspicious about Samuel really being her relative. She asked Dana, whose father is a genealogist to test whether or not Samuel is related to her. She took samples of Samuel's hair with his permission and Mariana's hair, which she was able to get from Samuel who brought her her hair brush.The results arrived by Owl in the middle of a Quiddich match. And everyone was shocked when it turned out that Samuel isn't even related to the Pewterwald family in the slightest. Blake and her friends comforted him and she told him that he's kind and not like the rest of his family. Which made Samuel feel better. That year Blake and her friends witnessed the Graduating Class of 2013 put on a Harlem Shake flashmob. After several months of the usual hijinks of the 1st year, Blake went home for summer vacation along with Nok. Second Year On her birthday that year Nok got an exotic shorthair kitten who she would name Cupcake and gave Blake one of Cupcake's litter-mates named Potato. The girls brought their cats to Hogwarts with them that year and Blake made it her first priority to spoil Potato rotten, bringing a large cat tree, cat nip toys, cute outfits and sweaters for her and an extra fluffy cat bed with a heating pad. That year, Game was invited to a prestigious ballet competition an Blake stepped in to make his costume. Her cousins attempted to foil her plans by turning the curlicue designs into actual snakes. Game was bitten by them and was taken to the hospital wing while Blake had to make a new one. While doing her homework and researching on design ideas in the library, she is approached by Samuel who has a black eye. He reveals to her that it was a hexed black eye that didn't go away and that his adoptive mother had used it on him as he had purchased a phone. Nok was horrified when she saw it and quickly removed the hex and added Sam's various contact to the group chats by text and social media. She finally completed the different costumes and Game was able to win the dance invitational and he thanked her for the amazing costumes she had designed. A few weeks later, Samuel came down with the flu. Blake and her friends visited him in the hospital wing and she made him her grandmother's famous chicken soup. He thanked her and her friends but mentioned that none of the other Pewterwalds had visited him. Christophe decides to cheer Samuel up by bringing his guitar and starts playing Taylor Swift's We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together and Blake decides to test out one of her new spells, the Buttercream Rain Cloud spell, and used it to give Samuel unlimited buttercream for his pumpkin pasties. Samuel soon recovered after a few days. That year, Blake in DADA the class had the opportunity to try dueling. So Blake faces off against Felicity's boyfriend, Thomas Pheonix. The duel went in Thomas's favor as he uses multiple offensive spells on Blake as she is forced to flip and dodge them. Thomas remarks that he is impressed with her 'muggle style agility' but still calls her weak. He uses Expelliarmus and disarms her, but she musters up her powers to perform one of her own new spells without the need of a wand, the Dorito Cupcake Canon spell. This knocks Thomas back and Blake goes ahead and kicks him in the face, gut and finally kicks him off the dueling platform. After this many remark that she is now the second wandless magic user. She then meets Aurelianus Ambrosius Pendragon and befriends him. Some time during her second year, Dana taught Blake how to load and shoot with a pistol. Blake remarked that 'These are way better than wands'. That year during December, in addition to making malais for her father, she made some for her favorite teachers, including Neville Longbottom whom she looks up to. During Christmas break she was invited to spend it with Vincent's family but she declined as she needed to go home to see her grandfather who had recently recovered from an operation. That January she and her friends are hyped up for the 2014 winter olympics. And the Great Lake had frozen over. So students were allowed to go out and skate around on the ice. Jake had brought his hockey stick from home and invited his fellow Slytherins to a game of hockey. The puck ended up hitting Mariana Pewterwald in the face causing her to yell at him. But Blake shuts her up by using her Bubblegum Blast spell to cover her mouth. She and her friends tried skating, while she and the others are constantly falling over, Game is gracefully skating along and does a double rotation jump. Nok angrily tells him to stop showing off and help them. Some months later Blake began to take her acrobatics training more seriously and often uses the room of requirement to practice during Sundays along with others who are practicing their hobbies inside. After performing a beautiful flexibility display she accidentally ripped her leotard but she quickly fixes it with her sewing charm. Just then a girl named Catelyn Willows, a muggleborn Hufflepuff and a 7th year came to Blake with a request if Blake could tailor her a dress for Graduation. Blake happily agreed and asked Catelyn where she is headed for college, Catelyn looked flustered and reveals tat she got into Imperial College and is still in disbelief over her acceptance to the university. Blake happily agreed and drew up several designs based on Catelyn's preferences before settling on a greenish gown with a ruffled up bodice and sheer skirt. She spend lunchtimes and after school hours working on it and constantly texted her friends on her progress. After two weeks of constant work she finished the dress and shows it to Catelyn who is confused by the choice until Blake reveals that she had put a spell on the dress. She had Catelyn try it on and uses the transforming dress charm and utters the phrase blossom, turned the dress from a green and ruffled bud into a rose red. The bodice literally unfurled into a sweet heart necklines and the ruffles become flowing fabric waist attachments and elegant flowing sleeves. Catelyn was so overjoyed that she almost fainted. Soon more girls began requesting dresses from her. Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year After Graduation Blake left for New York a few weeks after her graduation. While sitting in her new dorm room, Christophe surprises her. He reveals to her that he had decided to study in New York to be with her and asks her to be his girlfriend. She accepts. Appearance Blake is noted to have a stark resemblance to her mother, having inherited her eye shape and colour, her jaw-line, slightly rounded nose and hair colour. She has a slim yet boy-like build and a small bust. She has short boy-length black hair which is often messy, hazel eyes and tan skin. Her casual clothes outside of school are a large variety of graphic t-shirts, jeans and sneakers. She sometimes likes to model her own designs and they are mainly punk, abstract or lolita styled clothes. During her 5th year, she got an undercut on the left side of her head. At college she had grown her hair back to it's shaggy boy-length and had dyed it blue at the tips, she is shown to have 2 piercings on each ear and a tattoo of a butterfly on her wrist. When she uses her anime related charms her eyes would turn: * white with bulging veins (Byakugan) * Red with a black spiral (Sharingan) * Black with a red lily (Mangyeko Sharingan) * Black and Red (Kakugan) When she uses her kagune charm her kagune is shown to be a koukaku type, and resembles red feathers with spikes. Her kakuja takes the form of blades that resemble swan feathers and covers her arms and extend into small wings. Personality Blake is a sweet, kind, childish and spazzy girl. She always tries her best to make friends but is shown to be very awkward and considered weird. She has a tendency to babble but is still a good listener. It is no secret that she is a tomboy, and can be brash and competitive at times but ultimately a fair player. Her largest law is her naivity and denseness as she tried in vain to connect with her father's side of the family, her lack of knowledge of the 2nd Wizarding War and not knowing who Harry Potter is. Her cousins think she is annoying and strange but it's her nature which caused many people to see her as a friend. She lives by her grandmother's philosophy of good food bringing people together and that magic may be effective but it doesn't beat hard earned handiwork. She is also very passionate and driven in her hobbies and protective of her friends. She is very humble and down to earth and very friendly with everyone, but can be a real prankster if she needs to. She is shown to be self conscious about her height. Her optimism is sometimes uppercutted by the fact that despite the world being at peace, there are still blood supremacists and hate crimes would still happen. Though she is shown to be surprisingly mature when it comes to handling tough situations like almost becoming a victim of her paternal family's grudge, she still maintains her child-like innocence and outlook and even wishing to get to know them and love them. She sometimes has trouble keeping her magic a secret as in Thailand magic forms a small part of everyday lives and is somewhat integrated into muggle society as common belief. Abilities '''Magic: '''Blake has surprisingly good control and mastery over her own magic and even able to create charms of her own, albeit extremely silly ones. She has even shown her ability to perform wandless magic as early as in her 2nd Year when she blasts her opponent in dueling class with her Dorito Cupcake Canon Spell when her wand was knocked out of her hands. She is considered to be extremely powerful as her magic can cause objects to materialize into existence. Her loving personality also gives her an advantage in magic and it made her magic more powerful and her joyful personality made it easy for her to create a patronus charm. '''No Magic combat: '''Blake has demonstrated to have some skill in unarmed combat. As she is able to kick her immensely powerful grandfather to the ground with little to no effort. She often relies on kicks and sensitive areas. She had no formal training in martial arts but was taught basic blocks and strikes by her great uncle who is a Muay Thai coach. She is then shown to have improved her skills by her 4th year as she successfully fought Frederick Pewterwald, her uncle, without using magic when she was disarmed, relying on her resourcefulness and kicks. '''Sewing: '''Blake is a gifted designer and is shown to be very good at sewing by hand and by machine.And knows a variety of charms to make her designs have special qualities such as transformations or glow in the dark. '''Marksmanship: '''In her 2nd year, Blake had been taught by Dana how to use a gun in combat. She is shown to have skills using both a pistol and wand in unison by the time she is in her third year and was able to wound Victor Weston by shooting him in the kneecaps. '''Artistry: '''Blake is a gifted artist as she designs multiple outfits and is skilled at painting. '''Gymnastics and Acrobatics: '''Blake is a spectacular gymnast and acrobat. She is incredibly agile and extremely flexible and she often uses this to her advantage in dueling classes as she often dodges and deflects the spells before going in for her signature kicks. Over the years she had become much more agile and nimble. '''Love: '''Blake's loving, fun, playful and joyful nature and desire to create meaningful connections has a profound effect on her magic making her quite powerful and somewhat immune to some dark creatures/beings. '''Muggle Academic Prowess: '''Blake is known to be a very intelligent student and she was known for her high grades in History, languages, Art, Biology and Music but is not very good at subjects like Chemistry, Math and Physics. She does well enough in her muggle academics to be able to pass the different external examinations for college. '''Cooking: '''Blake is very good at cooking. Able to make traditional dishes from her home country for her friends. Quotes From Blake About Blake Trivia * Blake's favorite foods are cheese, Thai sweets, cake and anything spicy while she can't stand sashimi. * She uses Snapchat, Intagram and Twitter * She likes to use photo filters on the portraits but the Flower Crown filter only made the portrait of Snape look even sadder. * Her signature sport is Gymnastics (Artistic and Acrobatic) * She is terrible at Chemistry and Football * She passed her SATs on the first time. * She got 5 B's, 2 A's and 1 C in her GCSE results * She got all A's in her A-Levels * She likes to do victory dances * Her favorite subjects are Potions and Dueling * She has a habit of kicking in her sleep and hanging upside down from her bed * She is a fan of Game of Thrones, Sherlock, Dr Who, DC and Marvel * She has read and watched 27 manga and anime series, her favorite being Yuuri!!! On Ice * She is admittedly a Yaoi fangirl * She hates subjects like Economics and Business * She had designed and made 30 different outfits during her 7 years at Hogwarts * Her favorite book is The Subtle Art of Not Giving a F*ck * She has created 34 different charms and spells, albeit they are extremely goofy, strange or only serve for anime aesthetics. Their names and their abilities are: *# The 3 Dojutsu Charms: Temporarily gives the user the desired Dojutsu with it's appearance and some of its abilities, lasts about 1 hour. '(Naruto) *#* Byakugan (Byakugan): X-Ray vision and near 360 vision *#* Sharingan (Sharingan): Allows the user to copy their opponent's movements and perceive them faster *#* Mangyeko Sharingan (Mangyeko Sharingan): Similar to the Sharingan but the user can now create illusions which only their opponents can see *# The Dorito Cupcake Canon Spell (Doritoes): Fires a barrage of dorito covered cupcakes at the opponent *# The Macaron Cartwheel Charm (Crustulum Rotam): Traps the opponent in a large macaron which would roll away and cause the opponent to constantly cartwheel. *# The Mustachio Charm (Mustache): Causes user to grow a fancy mustache *# The Spaghetti Hands Charm (Pasta): ''Causes spaghetti to gather into a dancing hand, lasts for 8 minutes *# The Can-can Charm ''(Cancan): Causes opponent to suddenly do the can-can. It can cause embarrassment to girls in skirts and/or serious pain if opponent is not flexible, lasts for 5 minutes. *# The Harlem Shake Charm (Do the Harlem Shake): Causes opponent to spontaneously do the Harlem shake, lasts for 2 minutes. *# The Fortnite Dance Charm (Fortnite): Allows user to do the standard Fortnite dance, can be used to win arguments, lasts for 6 minutes. (Fortnite) *# The Fangirl Scream Spell (Tamquam Clamo) '': In order for the spell to work, user must first think of something that would make them fangirl or fanboy scream and the wand or hand must be near their mouths, the spell amplifies the scream to a sound wave capable of creating craters and blasting the opponent away. *# The Glitter Bomb Spell ''(Coruscent Bombus): Blasts the opponent with glitter which knocks them back and causes them to be covered in the herpes of art supplies (glitter) *# The Sewing Charm (Sutura): Sews clothing for user without the use of a needle or thread *# The Transforming Dress Charm (Habitu Transverto: Special phrase): Allows the user's dress to transform from its original style into their desired style by uttering a special phrase that coincides with the enchantment, often used to dazzle viewers. *# The Flying Umbrella Spell (Umbella Volantes): Causes the Umbrella to have the ability to fly similarly to a broom but only when opened. Can be used to NOPE away from awkward situations like Mary Poppins. *# The Trollbastian Charm (Troll Butler): Summons a miniature chibi version of Sebastian Michaelis (one hell of a cat loving derpy demon butler) to annoy opponent by trolling them. (Black Butler) *# The Kawaii Charm (Senpai): Temporarily makes the user adorable or kawaii to anyone, good for getting senpais to notice you. *# The Bubblegum Blast Spell (Bubbles): Blasts and covers opponent in bubble gum. *# The Hadoken Spell (Hadoken): Allows user to do the Hadoken (Street Fighter) *# The Kamehameha Spell (Kamehameha): Allows the user to do the Kamehameha Wave. (Dragonball) *# The Kagune Spell (Oshiete Oshiete): Allows the user to temporarily create their own kagunes (all Rc cell types) and kakujas, lasts for 1 hour with the added bonus of having kakugans (Tokyo Ghoul) *# The Sailor Moon Transformation Spell (Moon Eternal Makeup): Allows user to transform into Sailor Moon's eternal form, can be used to confuse people. (Sailor Moon) *# The Solid Script Spell (Solid Script): Allows the user to cause words to materialize into the objects they spell eg Iron turns into a hunk of iron the shape of the word Iron. (Fairy Tail) *# The Nekomimi Charm (Nyan Nyan): Temporarily gives the user cat ears for cosplays, lasts for 5 hours. *# The Rubber Limbs Spell (Gomu Gomu no Mi): Allows the user to have teporarily have stretchy limbs. (One Piece) *# The Exploding Dab (Hashtag Dab): The user must first dab in order for the spell to work, causes the opponent to literally be blown away by the dankness of the dab. *# The YEET Spell (Yeetus Begone): Throws Opponent out of the way. *# The Giant Sword Spell (Armus Gigas): Summons a giant sword, you can't really use it, just for cosplay, to prove a point and to look awesome. *# The Burrito Bazooka Spell (Burrito Time): ''Summons a giant burrito that fires jalapenos and tastes amazing. *# The Buttercream Rain Spell ''(Pluviam Buttercreameus): Creates a tiny cloud that rains buttercream in the user's desired flavor, tastes like heaven and is hilariously unhealthy *# The Flying Hotdog Spell (Volantes Hotdogus): Creates a giant flying hotdog with wings which can fly at high speeds. *# The Segway Charm (Segwayius): Turns brooms into segways. *# The Cheese Fountain Spell (Say Cheese): Turns water in any fountain into melted cheese, extremely addictive. * Her Top 5 favorite charms that she created are: The Dojutsu Charms, The Can-can Charm, The Mustachio Charm, The Fortnite Dance Charm and The Harlem Shake Charm. * Her most favorite charm, created by Dana (who's also a die-hard GOT fan and has an uncanny resemblance to Daenerys), is the Dracarys charm, which summons a fireball. * She had changed her laptop only once, first was a MacBook Pro but she changes it to a MacBook Air in her 4th year * When she gets excited she is drawn in a chibi style. * The stickers on her laptop consist of: ** A dabbing Peridot from Steven Universe ** The words "Where's the F#cking Food?!" ** The word "YAOI" in all caps ** A meme of Jon Snow knowing nothing ** Chibi versions of her favorite characters *** Naruto Uzumaki (Hokage outfit) *** Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov together *** Ragna the Bloodedge *** Shiro aka Red Man *** Elias Ainsworth *** Deadpool *** Batman *** Portgas d Ace *** Lucy Haertfilia *** Kokkuri-san *** Rin Matsuoka (Police Outfit) *** Hideyoshi Nagachika *** Umaru Doma Category:Females Category:Hogwarts students Category:2001 births Category:Asian people Category:English people Category:Half-bloods Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Sorted in 2012